Cupcakes
by Gaypowa
Summary: Ryder passe l'après-midi chez son petit-ami Jake. Quand la fin commença à se faire sentir Ryder décida de faire des cupcakes et voir les muscles de Ryder travailler ne laisse le métis indifférent. Oui bon le résumé est nul, mais l'histoire est mieux.


**HEY EVERYBODY ! Aujourd'hui on m'a donné un défi sur le couple *roulements de tambour de Finn* JYDER !**

**Et ça devait être *roulements de tambour bis* UN LEMON !**

**Donc, mon coco, cet OS est pour toi. :3**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

C'était samedi, et comme tous les samedis Ryder passait la journée chez son petit-ami Jake. Ils étaient assis dans le salon de Jake en train de jouer à la console, pendant que Ryder se plaignait de perdre, Jake riait, il adorait voir cette adorable moue boudeuse sur le visage de son chéri.

Au bout d'un moment, Ryder abandonna car il perdait toujours. Il posa la manette sur la table basse, Jake l'imita peu de temps après.

Ils s'étaient allongé l'un contre l'autre, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Aucun bruit. Mais l'estomac de Ryder brisa ce silence. La faim ce faisait sentir donc les garçons allèrent à la cuisine pour chercher un truc à manger.

Jake était en train de prendre un paquet de chips, mais quand il se retourna, il trouva Ryder avec un livre de pâtisserie dans les mains. Le châtain leva les yeux et montra le livre au métis.

- «Cupcakes ?»,proposa t-il avec une moue adorable.

Jake hocha la tête en souriant. Il était incapable de résister aux moues de l'autre garçon. Il alla reposer le paquet de chips, et sortit tout les ingrédient et autres ustensiles nécessaire pour faire des cupcakes.

Pendant que Ryder faisait la pâte, Jake le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'amour et d'envie. Ryder était en train de mélanger la pâte dans le saladier et Jake admirait les muscles de Ryder se contracter à travers son tee-shirt moulant.

- «J'adore comment tu tiens le manche du fouet, tu crois que tu crois que tu pourrais faire la même chose avec le mien ?», fit Jake.

Ryder laissa un rire franchir ses lèvres. Son copain était irrécupérable.

Le châtain était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne voyait pas le regard insistant de l'autre garçon sur lui. Jake le trouvait absolument sexy avait cet air sérieux.

Ryder ayant finit la pâte et tout le reste, mit la pâte dans les petits moules de différentes couleurs, les mit sur un plateau et ouvrit le four déjà chaud. Jake avait une vue sur les fesses de Ryder qui s'était baissé pour mettre les cupcakes dans le four.

- «Je te le dirais jamais assez, mais mon dieu, t'as le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu.»

Ryder referma le four et se retourna vers son petit-ami avec un regard exaspéré mais Jake se contenta de lui faire son petit sourire innocent. Ryder s'approcha du métis et lui attrapa fermement les hanches. Leurs bouches étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles se mélanger.

Le regard de Jake n'était plus que désir, et la bosse dans son pantalon le prouvait bien.

Le plus clair des deux plaqua l'autre contre l'un des murs de la cuisine et plaqua sa main sur l'entre-jambes déjà dur de son compagnon.

Jake grogna de satisfaction.

- «Humpf, j'adore quand t'es direct comme ça bébé.»

Ryder ne répondit pas, trop occupé à embrasser le cou du métis. Jake gémissait à chaque fois que les lèvres du plus jeune entraient en contact avec sa peau.

- «Tu.. tu sais.. on a un peu de temps.. devant nous..», murmura le métis.

Le plus jeune releva la tête et embrassa son petit-ami à pleine bouche avant le lui attraper la main pour le mener dans la chambre. Ils montèrent les escaliers en vitesse et le brun claqua la porte derrière lui afin de plaquer Ryder contre. Ce dernier ce mordait la lèvre inférieur. Jake savait qu'il le provoquait, son petit-ami était un appel à la luxure.

Jake se jeta sur les lèvres si tentante qu'il fixait depuis un long moment. Le baiser était passionné et amoureux. Ryder passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Jake, et celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour que la langue du châtain puisse y entrer. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se faire sentir.

Ryder retira le tee-shirt du métis et le balança quelque part. Il posa ses mains sur les abdos du brun et gémit à ce contact. Jake était parfait.

Il inversa les positions et Jake se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre la porte. La châtain s'attaqua au cou de plus vieux, puis il descendit de plus en plus bas. Il prit un des tétons entre ses lèvres et le lècha jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur, et l'autre subit le même traitement. Le métis avait les yeux fermés et se pinçait les lèvres. Le plus jeune embrassait les abdos si parfait de son amant et arriva devant l'objet de ses désirs. Le pantalon était déformé par la bosse imposante à l'intérieur. Ryder enleva la ceinture puis déboutonna le jean et finit par le baisser.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un boxer déjà humide et beaucoup trop petit pour l'engin à l'intérieur. Il baissa donc le dernier vêtement et la virilité de son copain apparut, fièrement tendue et droite comme un I. Il posa une main dessus et commença ses caresses si merveilleuses. Mais lui aussi en voulait plus donc il sortit sa langue et lècha le membre sur toute sa longueur. Puis prit la bête dans sa bouche. Jake poussa un gémissement intense et posa ses mains sur le sommet de la tête de Ryder.

Jake imposa son rythme pour la fellation. Ryder était incroyablement doué en matière de sexe.

Jake releva l'autre garçon et le plaqua contre la porte et lui arracha presque son tee-shirt. Il embrassa directement les tétons du corps qu'il avait à sa disposition. Ryder laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte tout en gémissant.

Le brun déboutonna le jean rapidement et le baissa sans attendre. Le boxer suivit le jean.

Il prit directement le sexe de plus jeune dans sa bouche et lui procura une fellation "du tonnerre de Dieu".

Ryder releva le métis et le poussa sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il se baissa et écarta les fesses du métis pour avoir accès à son anneau de chair. L'entrée de tous les plaisirs.

Il passa sa langue dessus, pour le dilater. Puis il entra doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de son copain. Puis il en entra un deuxième. Ryder entrait et sortait les doigts de lui. Il gémissait fort. Ryder aurait pu jouir rien qu'à l'entente des gémissement de l'autre garçon.

- «Ryder.. Bébé, je te veux toi.», supplia le métis.

Le châtain prit un préservatif dans la table de nuit et le déroula sur sa queue. Il étala du lubrifiant dessus et s'approcha de l'entrée de Jake.

Quand il vit le brun se lécher les lèvres il entra doucement et ils gémirent tout les deux bruyamment. Ryder commença à entrer et sortir de Jake avec force. Ses couilles tapaient contre les fesses de son petit-ami, le métis criait de plaisir et Ryder transpirait sous l'effort. Le châtain pilonnait son amant avec passion, et quand il se sentit proche il empoigna le sexe de l'autre et commença à la masturber.

Peu de temps après, Jake se libéra dans la main de Ryder et pleins de jets vinrent s'écraser sur son torse, il cria pendant toute sa jouissance. Il se resserra autour du sexe toujours en lui ce qui suffit pour qui Ryder éjacule à son tour de longs jets dans le préservatif tout en continuant ses mouvements. Il se retira de Jake et tomba sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avec amour avant de se nettoyer et se rhabiller pour redescendre à la cuisine.

Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le bip bip du four leur indiquèrent que la cuisson des gâteaux était finit.

Ryder les sortit et mit du glaçage sur chacun d'entre eux. C'était définitif, le samedi était son jour préféré de la semaine.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné envie de manger des cupcakes... x')**

**Brefouille, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas - REVIEWS ! *moue de Blaine triste***

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
